danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Sample parties
2 Gladiators 2 Snipers Sniper, Sniper, Gladiator, Gladiator *Pros: Very effective for PvP, especially when paired with magical swords and bows. Can handle crowds and bosses terrifically and is easy to level up. *Cons: Gladiators can be put out of action by intense close-range attck enemies like Purple Cap Mushroom and Snipers have low damage, without help of priest. Warrior Sqaud Gladiator, Gladiator, Gladiator, Gladiator *Pros: Very effective for PvP, Esp. when paired with magical swords *Cons: PvE problems with flyers. This can present major problems with the Boss Flyers. *Note: Priest(s) may be substituted in to add variety. Bazooka Joe's Gunner, Gunner, Gunner, Priest with Gunners all having Bazooka/Cannon/Missile and Priest with pure damage aura *Pros: PvP-oriented party, but is devastating in PvE (though expensive) *Cons: Extremely expensive without spending points into MAG, and doing so means sacrificing potential damage The Boxer Bros Boxer, Boxer, Sniper, Priest *Pros: Extremely effective on PvE, while also effective in PvP if used properly *Cons: Same problems as 2 gladiator 2 snipers, but the priest might help. *Cons: May lose to some teams which are specially designed for PvP Balanced Party 1 Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper, Magician (Priest may be substituted in for other classes) *Pros: One of the most balanced parties, decent in PvE and PvP *Only decent performance, may be put out of action by a strong, high damage, close-range boss. *Cons: Balanced party may not appeal to some, has difficulties with certain PvP-geared parties. *Note: A Priest substituting for Sniper or Magician would serve to make significantly increase melee output while sacrificing ranged abilities (Which would arguably be the better choice for a more PvP oriented party). Balanced Party 2 Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper, Gunner *Pros: One of the most balanced parties. The Gunner is more powerful than the Magician in the balanced party. Decent in PvE and Pvp. *Cons: May be costly. Magician may appeal as more versatile and cooler than the gunner (and cheaper) *Note: MAG may want to be raised on gunner to reduce costs. 3 Priests Priest, Priest, Priest, (any other class) *Pros: Depending on how you conduct your team, you can have either an extremely high defense bonus, a massive attack bonus, or a mixture. Very effective in PvE and sometimes effective in PvP *Cons: Training is very slow and can get boring quickly. Also once the priests die, the remaining unit is hopeless without the def bonuses. *Note: An all-priest team can be a great team but it takes the longest to train. 1 Sniper 1 Magician and 2 Priests Sniper, Magician, Priest, Priest *Pros: Is easy to train and is a very good team at a high level *Cons: Bad for fast hit and run and high-damage strategies since the snipers and priests deal somewhat low damage(unless with an Attack Aura) and the magician fires slow. *Cons: Slow dps Magic Squad Angel, Magician, Sniper, Priest/Gladiator *Pros: Very powerful in early game if Angel has 2 rings *Pros:Can be very powerful, easily kill many bosses. *Pros:Pretty good for PvP *Pros: Whole team can either be close range or long range depending on the weapons you give it. *Pros: Can be surprisingly powerful in later levels. *Cons: Sometimes hard to defeat Mega bosses. *Cons: slow dps 3 Boxers, 1 Magician Boxer, Boxer, Boxer, Magician *Pros: If continually upgraded, simply rolls over bosses. The Magician can be used for a hit-and-run tactic against slow enemies. Good against ranged enemies. *Cons: Has trouble with flying enemies. Magic Team Magician, Magician, Magician, Priest *Pros: Extremely strong team *Has fire, thunder, ice, and freeze *Freeze Explosion can tear through enemies like Mountain 2 and Forest 6 Boss *Cons: Can be overwhelmed by large crowds and has low range in early stages 2 Priests Priest, Priest, (any other class), (any other class) *Pros: Like the 3 Priest team, gives high defense bonus, high attack bonus, or mix, only 2 Priests allows for more attack variety and (if pure STR with best Green Stone and Silver Medal in staff) end total attack power with just enough defense bonus to render weaker attacks practically useless on the team, also slightly increasing the onigiri drop rate to help keep the team in good health. **If a Boxer or Gladiator is on the team, an ONIGIRI's Card may be used and the Silver Medals on the staves may be replaced with the best Red Stone to further boost the team's attack power. **Classes that can lower their AGI (except for the gunner unless they plan on using the 'grenade launcher' series of weapons) can focus on doing that first while letting the aura be their AT booster, then directly boosting their AT afterwards will multiply with the aura quickly. **The AT aura even works for magical attacks, so if you're looking to use magical attacks for damaging stuff, this is probably the best way to do it (even works well with poison attacks, resulting in the poison dps (using the Pyramid Arrow 5 as an example even though you can't get it until very late game) going from 3 (4 or 5 with Emeralds) per frame (when the Priests have yet to reach 50 STR each) to around 12 (20 with Emerald 3 or 4) per frame by the end of the game (when the Priests have reached 200 STR each) (in other words, from 150 (200, 250) per second to 600 (1000) per second: ***Coupled with high level Peridots, that can spell the end for lower LP enemies and cripple then soon finish enemies with higher LP). Works well for PvE and PvP- can be built to be more oriented to one or the other depending on what classes you pick and what builds you use for those classes (two pure STR gunners work well for PvP, two Angels with 30 DEX building up to 200 MAG with the Charge Ring 2 work well for PvE (though weapons of thunder and ice elements should be kept in the inventory for run-ins with enemies with fire resistance). *Cons: If any character falls out of the Priest's range, or if any of the four characters die, the team's abilities are greatly hampered until the fallen member(s) (is/are) revived. Not as good at the whole defense boost thing as the 3 Priest team- only choose this over the 3 Priest team if you intend on boosting your teams attack power. If you want to play defensively, choose the 3 Priest team. If you want to play with a balance between defense and attack, it's up to you, though even just for more balanced play you should still use the 3 Priests team if you're going to lean towards defense at all. *Cons: Normally, one priest is enough. Category:Stick Ranger guides